Eldert family of South Hempstead, New York
All of the Eldert families that lived in South Hempstead, New York in the 1790 census can be traced back to Johannes Eldert II (bef1705-?), with the exception of the household of Lucas Eldert (1733-1815), who was a son of Eldert Eldert (1704-?). Both Johannes and Eldert descended from Eldert Lucaszen Van Voorhees (1651-1722), the progenator of the Eldert family of New Netherlands. These South Hempstead Eldert family branches, which include the descendants of Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1800) (son of Johannes II), Benjamin Eldert (c1731-bef1790) (son of Johannes II), James Eldert (bef1755-aft1800) (brother or son of Benjamin), and Lucas Eldert (1733-1815), are collectively referred to in this article as the Eldert family of South Hempstead, New York. 1790 Census In the 1790 census, the Eldert families of South Hempstead were in five clusters. Household of James Eldert On the third page of the census of South Hempstead was the household of James Eldert (bef1755-aft1800). James was either the brother or son of Benjamin Eldert (c1731-bef1790), who was in turn a son of Johannes Eldert II (bef1705-?). The household consisted of James, his wife, two sons over 16 years in age, two sons under 16 years of age and two daughters. Two of the sons were Nicholas Eldert (bet1765&1774-aft1810) and Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860). Another two of the sons died or left Long Island prior to 1800, and their names are unknown. The names of the two daughters are presently unknown as well. One of the daughters either died or married prior to 1800. Family of Benjamin Eldert, deceased On the fourth page of the census, there was a cluster of three households which belong to the family of Benjamin Eldert (c1731-bef1790), deceased. The heads of these three households were as follows: *'Son William Eldert': Benjamin's son William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) was residing with his wife Ruth Looker (possibly Tooker), his two sons Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) and Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850), and one daughter, whose name is presently unknown. *'Widow Mary (Smith) Eldert': Benjamin's widow Mary (Smith) Eldert was residing with her son Smith Eldert (bet1765&1774-aft1810). *'Son Abraham Eldert': Benjamin's son Abraham Eldert resided with his wife (name unknown) and two sons. One of those sons was William Eldert (bef 1790-aft1800). The other of the two sons' name is unknown, and he either died childless prior to 1800 or was listed as under 10 years of age in the 1800 census. Family of Israel Eldert Also on page 4 was a cluster of two households, corresponding to the family of Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1800). Israel resided with his wife Anna Totten and son Samuel Eldert (1760-aft1830), as well as three daughters, Sarah Eldert (c1767-?), Jane Eldert (c1769-1846) and Mary Eldert (c1782-1794). Next door to Israel was the household of his already married son John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820). John resided with his wife Mary Birdsall, as well as three sons and two daughters. One of John's sons was Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830). Another either died childless prior to 1800 or was reported as under 10 in the 1800 census. The third either died childless prior to 1800 or was residing with John's father Israel in the 1800 census. Neither of John's two daughters appear in the 1800 census, suggesting that either they both died, or that one died and the other was reported as under 10 in the 1800 census. Household of Lucas Eldert Lucas Eldert (1733-1815) was listed as Luke Eldert on page 7 of the census. He was residing with his second wife Jane Suydam, and children Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) and Abigail Eldert (c1765-aft1791). Both Elnathan and Abigail were from Lucas' first marriage to Martha Mott. Household of John Eldert, son of Lucas On page 8 was listed John Eldert (1762-1844), the son of Lucas Eldert (1733-1815), above. John resided with his wife Sarah (maiden name unknown), and one daughter, whose name is presently unknown. John's wife Sarah was born February 16, 1764. 1800 Census Household of John Eldert, son of Israel John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820) appeared on page 3 of the 1800 census. The household consisted of John, his wife Sarah, and two children born between 1790 and 1800 (one boy and one girl). None of John and Sarah's children from the 1790 census appear in the household. It is believed that John's son Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (from the 1790 census) was residing with John's father Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1800). The two other sons from the 1790 census probably died young, or else one of them was reported as under 10 in the 1800 census. As far as the two daughters from the 1790 census, they appear to have both died or married prior to 1800, unless one of them was reported as under 10 in the 1800 census. There is also a strong possibility that one of the daughters was living with John's father Israel, as he seems to have acquired an additional young girl by 1800. The identity of these two new children is presently unknown. Household of Israel Eldert The Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1800) household appears on page 4 of the 1800 census of South Hempstead. There are three adults of the household, all over 45 years, two of which must be Israel and his wife Anna Totten. The identity of the third woman is unknown. There is also one boy in the household born between 1784 and 1790, presumed to be Israel's grandson Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) who does not appear in the household of his father John. There are also two other females in the household, one between the ages of 16 and 26, and the other between the ages of 26 and 45. The older of the two was either Israel's daughter Sarah Eldert (c1767-?) or Jane Eldert (c1769-1846), although it is unclear which one of Israel's two oldest daughters (Sarah or Jane) married prior to 1800. The younger girl could not have been Israel's daughter Mary Eldert (c1782-1794), as she died in 1794. It must have been one of Israel's grand-daughters (i.e., another child of John and brother of Israel). page 5 *Lucas Eldard (00001-00002) **Elnathan Eldard (10010-00100) **John Eldard (0001-3001) page 9 *Abraham Eldert (bet1765&1784-aft1820)(30010-10010) (living nest to an Israel Smith) *Smith Eldert (bet1765&1774-aft1810) (00010-20010) (living next to Abraham) *William Eldard (12010-11010) page 10 *James Eldard (00021-01001) page 11 *William Eldard (10100-00100) *Samuel Eldert (1760-aft1830) (10010-21010) (indexed as Eldwrd) 1810 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York Flushing *Daniel Eldert (c1790-aft1830) (10100-00100) *John Eldred (bet1790&1794-aft1810) (11100-01100) Hempstead page 17 *William Eldred (bet1765&1784-aft1810) (20010-10010) page 19 *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (00100-00100) (married Ruth Hulstz, probably son of John Eldert and Mary, otherwise the son of the Samuel of page 19) (indexed as Jorael) **Ruth Hulstz (married in 1809) *Samuel Eldert (1760-aft1830) (11101-01110) page 22 *John Eldert (10001-01001) (this appears to John who married Mary Birdsall, but suspected son Samuel is not living here) *William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (00201-20100) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (00100-20100) **Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (yet unmarried, living in father William's household) page 24 *Smith Eldred (bet1765&1774-aft1810) (10010-10010) pages 36 and 37 *Lucas Eldred (c1726-bef1815) (10011-30011) (son of Johannes Eldertse, married first Martha Mott and second Jane Suydam (1728-1821)) **Jane Suydam (wife of Lucas) **S. John Eldred (1762-1844) (20001-31000) (next household after Lucas, wife Sarah appears to be missing) **Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) ***Hannah Nostrand (1778-1836) (wife of Elnathan) ***Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) ***Abigail Eldert (1805-?) (married increase Pettit) ***Sarah Ann Eldert (c1806-aft1820) Jamaica *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (20600-00200) (son of Isaac Eldert (1752-1795) and Maria Wycoff of Kings County, married Margaret Ryder in 1805) *Johonous Eldred (10010-11100) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (03201-00201) (son of Luke Eldert and Jane Suydam or Martha Mott) **Catalina Ditmars (wife of Samuel) **Martha Eldert (1783-1851) (married Luke Emmans in 1817) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (married Phebe Van Wicklen in 1815) **John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (married Ann Lott in 1812) **Samuel Eldert II (1790-?) (married Catherine Van Wicklen in 1817) **Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) (married Mary Ryder in 1817) Newtown *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (00200-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) North Hempstead *Nicholas Eldred (40010-20010) 1820 census of Queens, New York The 1820 census of Queens (which includes present-day Nassau County as well as Jamaica, Newtown and Flushing) lists the following Eldert households.There were also Eldert families in Brooklyn and Flatbush. The page numbers correspond to the Ancestry.com page number, not the actual page number on the census sheet. Page 17 (presumably South Hempstead) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (100010-10100)Shadrick appears in the index as Shadrick Elders, although the census sheet clearly indicates Eldert. (son of William Eldert and Ruth Looker) Page 23 (presumably South Hempstead) *Samuel Eldert (1760-aft1830) (wife probably Hannah, likely a brother of Israel Eldert who married Anna Totten, although could be a son if the birthdate is off) (000001-00001) Page 25 (presumably South Hempstead) *William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (110001-00001)William doesn't appear in the index on ancestry.com, but is directly above Benjamin (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Ruth Looker (wife of William Eldert) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (000110-20100) Page 27 (presumably South Hempstead) *John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820) (000001-00002) (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Mary Birdsall (wife) **1 additional elder woman **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (000100-10100)Samuel Eldert was living next to the Samuel Hulst family. ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) Page 39 (presumably South Hempstead) *Anthony Eldridge (bet1794and1804-aft1820) (000100-00000) page 43 (presumably South Hempstead) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (101101-12011) (son of Luke Eldert and Jane Suydam or Martha Mott) **Hannah Nostrand (1778-1836) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) **Abigail Eldert (1805-?) **Sarah Ann Eldert (c1806-aft1820) **Timothy Eldert (1812-1870) **1 additional son **2 additional daughters *John Eldert (1762-1844) (010001-00010) **Sarah ? (1778-1862) **1 son Page 65 (presumably Jamaica) *Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) and Mary Rider (1800-1891) (200100-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert on page 67) **3 young children Page 67 (presumably Jamaica) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (000501-11101) **Catalina Ditmars (wife of Samuel) **John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (100010-11000) (married Ann Lott) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (2111'1'''1-01101) ***Phoebe Ditmas (wife of Luke) Page 71 (presumably Jamaica) *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (1100'1'''1-21010) Page 87 (presumably Newtown) *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (100010-30110) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) **Elizabeth Doughty (1787-1827) **Caroline Eldert (1811-1820) **Sarah Jane Eldert (bef1820-1828) **Samuel Eldert (1819-1830) **1 additional daughter (either Harriet or Eliza Maria) **1 additional young woman Page 105 (presumably Flushing) *Daniel Eldert (c1790-aft1830) (200010-10010) Page 115 (presumably North Hempstead) *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (married Ruth Hulstz in South Hempstead, likely a brother of Samuel Eldert (father of Sarah Eldert who married Abraham Kashaw), probably son of John Eldert and Mary Beardsall, but could be a son of the unlinked Samuel born in the 1750s) (100010-00100) Page 129 (presumably North Hempstead) *Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (010010-01011) 1830 Census of Flushing, New York *Daniel Eldert (c1790-aft1830) (0000101-0110001) 1830 Census of Jamaica, New York *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (0001001-001001) **Jane Wiggens (wife) *Isaac Eldert (0100001-12001) *Isaac Eldert (00001-00001) *Luke Eldert (01100011-100001) *Eldert Eldert (011001-210001) 1830 Census of Newtown, New York *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (000001-012) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) **Caroline Johnson Eldert (1821-?) 1830 Census of North Hempstead, New York *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (1011201-020001) (indexed as Ederd) *Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (01101001-00000100001) 1830 Census of South Hempstead, New York *Mary Eldert (bet1760&1770-aft1830) (0-000000002) (widow of John Eldert) **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (020001-30101) (indexed as Ederd) ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) *Anthony Eldert (0-0) *Gilbert Eldert (0-0) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (0000000001-000000001) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (00001000001-0010101) (indexed as Ederd) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) (20101-10001) (indexed as Ederd) ***Margaret Covert (wife of Elnathan II) ***Robert Guise Eldert (1824-?) ***James Smith Eldert (1828-?) ***1 additional daugher ***1 additional young man *John Eldert (1762-1844) (011010001-000000011) (indexed as Ederd) *Jane Eldert (0-001001) (probably the widow of Benjamin) (indexed as Ederd) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (0101001-201001) (indexed as Ederd) Baptisms at St. George's Church in Hempstead, New York *Eldert Robert Guire 10/9/1825 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Sarah Elizabeth 11/9/1826 Eldert Elnathan Jr *Eldert Valentine 2/12/18322 Eldert John & Julianna *Eldert James Smith 3/5/1828 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Charles Henry 4/3/1834 Eldert John & Julia *Eldred Irene 12/8/1796 Eldred William & Ruth of S. Hempstead *Eldred Ditmus 6/26/1796 Eldred Samuel & Hannah of S. Hempstead Notes and references Category:Eldert Surname Category:Families of New York